Story 2008: Karda Nui
center Die Toa Nuva stolperten direkt in eine Schlacht zwischen einigen fliegenden Schatten und Licht-Matoranern, die sich hier bekämpften. Die Schatten-Matoraner griffen automatisch auch die Toa an, welche sich und die Licht-Matoraner (Av-Matoraner) schließlich in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Einer der Av-Matoraner, Tanma, erklärte ihnen, dass einige Makuta nach Karda Nui gekommen waren, die riesige Höhle erobert und mithilfe von Kreaturen namens Schattenegeln fast alle Matoraner zu Schatten-Matoranern verwandelt hatten. Doch vor kurzem war auf einmal ein Wesen – ein Toa, wie es schien – durch den riesigen Wasserfall in der Mitte der Höhle gefallen war und eine leuchtende Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Eine mächtige Lichtexplosion war durch Karda Nui gefegt und hatte drei der Makuta – Antroz, Chirox und Vamprah - blind gemacht. Dadurch war der Kampf für die verbleibenden Av-Matoraner einfacher geworden, denn die drei brauchten nun Schatten-Matoraner, um sehen zu können. Den Toa war sofort klar, dass der fallende Toa Matoro gewesen sein musste, der die Maske des Lebens eingesetzt hatte, um Mata Nui zu retten. Sie erzählten den Av-Matoranern von ihrer Mission, Mata Nui endgültig zu erwecken, und diese informierten sie, dass es sechs Schlüsselsteine in Karda Nui gab, die zusammengesetzt genau beschrieben, wie der Große Geist erweckt werden konnte. Die Toa Nuva beschlossen, sich in zwei Teams aufzuteilen: Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa blieben oben bei den Av-Matoraner-Dörfern und suchten nach Schlüsselsteinen, während Tahu, Gali und Onua, an den Grund der riesigen Höhle reisten, in der sie sich befanden, reisten, um dort einerseits ebenfalls die Steine zu suchen, andererseits, um die Maske des Lebens von dort zu holen. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass die Maske einen eigenen Willen hatte und beschlossen hatte, selber ein Toa zu werden – sie hatte sich mit ihren Kräften einfach einen Körper und ein Fluggerät geschaffen. Dieser „Toa Ignika“ flog dann herauf, wo er auch bald auf Lewa, Kopaka und Pohatu traf, die schon einen Schlüsselstein hatten und nun mit drei Av-Matoranern gerade einem Schatten-Matoraner namens Kirop zur Höhle des Makuta Mutran hinterher schlichen. Ignika ging ihnen einfach hinterher. Als die drei Toa und Matoraner ihn sahen, wussten sie nicht wer er war oder was er wollte (sie erkannten die Maske des Lebens nicht). Da er ihnen jedoch nichts tat, ließen sie ihn ihnen folgen. Auf dem Weg sahen sie, wie Ignika ein Rahi tötete, indem er einfach nur die Hand ausstreckte. Dann kamen sie bei der Höhle von Mutran an. Währenddessen begegneten auch Tahu, Gali und Onua, die auf dem Grund Karda Nuis, wo sich ein riesiger Sumpf befand, auf ihrer Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen einigen Makuta, bloß dass diese drei – Gorast, Bitil und Krika – nicht blind waren. Nachdem Tahu ein riesiges Bauwerk, den Codrex, entdeckt hatte, wurde er von Krika attackiert und musste einen hilferuf abgaben, während sich Onua einen Kampf mit Bitil, der sich durch seine Maskenkraft auf höchst seltsame Weise duplizieren konnte (er holte alte Versionen seiner selbst aus der Vergangenheit und schickte sie später zurück, wobei sie aber ihre Erinnerungen verloren), lieferte, und Gali nahm es nach der Entdeckung eines Schlüsselsteins mit der einzigen weiblichen Makuta, Gorast, auf. Auch der siebte Toa, Takanuva, erlebte indessen Abenteuer, auch wenn sie sich nicht in Karda Nui, sondern in Metru Nui stattfanden. Hier wurde er mental von einem dunklen Jäger angegriffen, der sich in den Archiven von Onu-Metru, dem Erd-Stadtteil Metru Nuis, aufhielt. Takanuva machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm, doch dabei übersah er einen Schattenegel – dieselbe Kreatur, die all die Av-Matoraner in Schatten-Matoraner verwandelt hatte und die der Makuta Icarax in die Stadt gebracht hatte. Der Egel begann sofort admit, das Licht des Toa abzusaugen und ihn langsam zu einem Toa des Schattens zu machen. Bevor das ganz gelingen konnte, tötete Takanuva den Egel und brach dann ohnmächtig zusammen. Kopaka, Lewa, Pohatu, die drei Av-Matoraner und Toa Ignika unterdessen teilten sich wiederum auf: Sobald sie in Makuta Mutrans Höhle waren, kämpften Kopaka und der Av-Matoraner Solek mit diesem, während die anderen weiter in die Höhle eindrangen, wo sie die Quelle der Schattenegel vermuteten, die sie vernichten wollten. Nach einiger Zeit des Wanderns – die Höhle war enorm groß – bemerkten die Pohatu und Lewa auf einmal, dass der Toa, der ihnen hinterher gegangen war, auf einmal ein riesiges, vielzähniges Monster war. Voller Schrecken griffen sie ihn an, nur um fast von ihm getötet zu werden und dann zu erkennen, dass das Monster eine Illusion gewesen war. Dann erkannte Pohatu auch, dass der Toa die Maske des Lebens trug... Unterdessen erwachte Takanuva aus seiner Ohnmacht und sah sich zwei Toa gegenüber, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie stellten sich als Toa Helryx und Toa Krakua vor. Helryx, eine Toa des Wassers, war die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui und hatte eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht für die Toa Nuva: Sollte die Mission, den Großen Geist zu erwecken, gelingen, würde ein gewaltiger Energiesturm durch Karda Nui toben und alles – auch alles Leben – darin zerstören. Doch bevor sie ihn dorthin schickten, um seine Freunde zu waren, gaben sie ihm eine Vision über die Vergangenheit der Toa Nuva (damals, als sie noch „Toa Mata“ geheißen hatten). Währenddessen hatte Makuta Gorast Gali fast besiegt, als Onua, der die Duplikate von Makuta Bitil hatte abschütteln können, eintraf und sie rettete. Tahu, der beim Codrex gegen Makuta Krika kämpfte, hatte den Boden so erhitzt, dass sein Gegner von ihm zurückwich. Dann trafen sich alle drei Toa und suchten einen sicheren Ort. Sie trafen bald auf einige Av-Matoraner, die sich vor ihren erstaunten Augen in Bohrok verwandelten und dann in die Nester unter Mata Nui teleportiert wurden. Einer der Matoraner erklärte, dass das ganz normal für Av-Matoraner wäre, gab ihnen einen Schlüsselstein und verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Bohrok. Damit hatten die drei Toa nun zwei der Steine. Kopaka indessen hatte Makuta Mutran vorgespielt, dass dieser sein Denken mit mentaler Kraft zerstört hätte. Mutran schoss zum Abschluss mit einem Schatten-Schuss, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen, doch Av-Matoraner Solek, der mit Kopaka gekämpft hatte, konnte diesen gerade noch abblocken. Kopaka hatte jetzt die Überraschung auf seiner Seite und fror den Makuta in einem riesigen Eisblock ein. Doch da standen ihm plötzlich die drei blinden Makuta Antroz, Chirox und Vamprah gegenüber und besiegten den Toa mit Leichtigkeit. Auch Lewa, Pohatu und Ignika wurden von den Makuta gefangen. Unterdessen hatte Takanuva eine Vision davon, wie die Toa Mata auf der Insel Artakha erschaffen wurden, wie sie auf Daxia, der Insel des Ordens von Mata Nui, auf der Helryx herrschte, von Hydraxon trainiert wurden, und wie sie in Karda Nui die Matoraner beschützten … und wie sie schließlich in das Gebäude namens Codrex gingen und dort in die Kanister stiegen, mit denen sie dann schließlich auf der Insel Mata Nui ankommen würden. Als Takanuva wieder aufwachte, war zu Helryx und Krakua noch ein Wesen - Brutaka, der nun wieder auf der Seite des Ordens war - gekommen. Dieses hatte den dunklen Jäger, der Takanuva mental angegriffen hatte, gefangen und teleportierte mit seiner beschädigten Teleportationsmaske den Toa des Lichts in Richtung Karda Nui… Unterdessen hatte Makuta Antroz einen Schatten-Matoraner, Vican, nach Destral geschickt, um zur Verstärkung Makuta Icarax nach Karda Nui zu holen. Das wurde getan, doch als Icarax in Karda Nui ankam, hatten die blinden Makuta die Toa nicht mehr in ihrer Gewalt, denn Pohatu hatte den Boden aufgelockert und seine Fesseln zerstört. Als die Toa aus der Höhle heraus waren, ließ Toa Ignika sie einstürzen, doch die Makuta konnten noch rechtzeitig fliehen und in eine andere Höhle gehen. Als Icarax ankam, tobte gerade ein Kampf um diese Höhle, aus der die Toa ihren dritten Schlüsselstein geholt hatten, und lieferte sich ein Duell mit Ignika, welcher zuerst nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Dann entschloss er sich, die Evolution des Makuta rückgängig zu machen und ihm wieder Organische Bestandteile wachsen zu lassen … Indessen kam Takanuva in einer völlig falschen Welt an, in der er auf eine riesige, schwebende Maske traf, die ihn aufforderte, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, nämlich eine Stadt zu retten. Nachdem Takanuva versehentlich die falschen für die Gegner gehalten hatte, korrigierte er seinen Fehler und wurde von der Maske weiter teleportiert - Hoffentlich nach Karda Nui… Das Wesen, welches den Toa des Lichts teleportiert hatte, Brutaka, machte sich bald auf den Weg zurück nach Daxia, dem Hauptquartier des Ordens von Mata Nui, um mit 5 Gefangenen eine gefährliche Mission auszuführen: Sie wollten den ehemaligen Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta, Miserix, befreien und auf die Suche nach Teridax schicken. Die Mitglieder des Teams waren Vezon, Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar sowie ein entehrter Makuta namens Spiriah. Tahu, Gali und Onua im Sumpf indessen hatten die drei Makuta Bitil, Krika und Gorast aus ihrem Lager geholt und den letzten Schlüsselstein gefunden, als sich heraus stellte, dass ihre Gegner ihnen eine Falle gestellt hatten; nun waren die Toa im Lager von den Makuta eingekreist. Doch just in diesem Moment fiel Makuta Chirox vom Himmel, und seine Kameraden mussten ihn retten. Takanuva landete nicht in Karda Nui, sondern … auf der Insel Mata Nui, bloß dass sie nicht so war, wie er sie kannte. Schnell dämmerte ihm, dass er sich in einer Parallel-Dimension befand, in der es Matoro nicht geschafft hatte, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu erwecken. Deshalb war das Universum untergegangen und alle waren auf die Insel Mata Nui geflohen. Takanuva reiste mit Matoro und Toa Tanma, um nach einer beschädigten Barriere, die die Rahkshi abwehrte, zu suchen und sie zu reparierten. Dort trafen sie auf Makuta Teridax, der Toa Tanma tötete, indem er ihn absorbierte. Er versuchte dasselbe mit Matoro, doch dieser schaffte es, den Makuta von innen zu zerstören. Der Brutaka dieser Dimension brachte Takanuva … nach Karda Nui? Unterdessen war Brutakas Team auf der Insel Artidax, wo man Miserix gefangen hielt angekommen. Zwischendurch hatte es viel Trubel gegeben; Makuta Spiriah hatte gemeutert und den Kurs ihres Schiffes geändert, doch Brutaka und der Orden hatten ihn noch aufhalten können, bevor er die Insel Zakaz erobert hatte. Später dann war das Team auf der Insel eines Wesens namens Tren Krom angekommen, der früher einmal das Universum regiert hatte. Dieser hatte Carapar umgebracht, sie aber dann wieder freigelassen. Als das Team dann auf Artidax angekommen war, konnte Takadox die anderen kurzweilig in einer Höhle einsperren und sich dann verstecken. Nachdem die sich wieder befreit hatten, drangen sie bis zu Miserix vor, welchen sie befreiten (vorher tötete er aber noch Spiriah; er hatte einen Hass auf alle Makuta die früher auf Teridax’ Seite gestanden hatten). Dann nahm er die verbleibenden Teammitglieder auf seinem Rücken mit und flog nach Daxia. Auch die Rahaga, die ja auf Xia wieder zu Toa Hagah gemacht worden waren, bekamen einen Auftrag von Helryx: Sie sollten - tief unter dem Kolosseum von Metru Nui - Teridax unschädlich machen. Zusätzlich gab Helryx den ihnen noch ein Aquarium, in dem ein aal namens Zaktan schwamm. Als dieser noch so war, wie er den Toa Inika begegnet war, hatte er einmal eine Aufzeichnung des Plans von Teridax gefunden. Deshalb wusste er genau, was zu tun war. In Metru Nui trafen die Hagah auf die Toa Mahri, und zunächst bekämpfte man sich, dann aber einigten sich die beiden Teams. Während die Hagah dann unter das Kolosseum gingen, Gab es auch für die anderen einen Auftrag: Man sollte das Herz der Visorak, ein Artefakt mit dem man alle Visorak des Universums zusammenrufen kann, auf die Insel Artidax bringen. Jaller, Hahli und Nuparu übernahmen das, Hewkii und Kongu blieben in der Stadt. Takanuva kam auch nach der dritten Teleportation nicht in Karda Nui an, sondern in einer weiteren Paralleldimension, in der die Toa als Diktatoren herrschten und die Matoraner versklavten. Nach ein wenig herumirren befreite Takanuva Turaga Dume aus der Gefangenschaft und traf einige Widerstandskämpfer, darunter Lesovikk, Pohatu, Teridax, Krika und sein anders ich, Matoraner Takua, aus dieser Welt. Dann gab es eine große Schlacht um das Kolosseum, wo sich Takanuva mit der Anführerin des Imperiums, Toa Tuyet, einen Kampf lieferte. Schließlich konnte er durch ein Dimensionsportal entkommen, während Tuyet, die ihm folgen wollte, nur halb hindurchkam. Ihre Beine und Unterkörper blieben in ihrer Welt, ihr Oberkörper flog nun durch den Raum zwischen den Dimensionen. Takanuva kam endlich in Karda Nui an. Die drei Toa Mahri Jaller, Hahli und Nuparu kamen indessen mit dem Herz der Visorak auf Artidax an, die Horde dicht hinter ihnen. Dort allerdings wartete ein alter Bekannter, Takadox, und hypnotisierte die Toa, um anschließend mit ihrem Boot zu fliehen. Als die Toa dort auf der Insel standen, hypnotisiert und nichts tuend, konnte sie nur eine mysteriöse Stimme - Teridax’ Stimme, seltsamerweise - rechtzeitig erwecken, damit die drei fliehen konnten. Unterdessen war der Bestimmungskrieg in vollem Gange. Der Orden von Mata Nui hatte seine Tarnung nach so langer Zeit aufgegeben und hatte die Bruderschaft angegriffen. Unter anderem hatte der Orden Metru Nui zu einer riesigen Festung aufgerüstet - was aber nicht verhindern konnte, dass Voporak, ein dunkler Jäger, die Maske der Zeit von Turaga Vakama stahl. Der Orden ging noch viel weiter, er verbündete sich u.a. mit den dunklen Jägern und holte sogar die verbleibenden vier Barraki - Pridak, Mantax, Ehlek und Kalmah - aus der Grube, um für den Orden zu kämpfen. Vezon wurde nach Destral gebracht und kurz darauf auch Tobduk (Ordensmitglied) und Mazeka (ein Matoraner). Diese brachten den einzigen Makuta um, der sich hier noch befand, bemerkten aber den verrückten Vezon nicht, der dann die Maske des letzten Makuta an sich nahm und sich auf die Insel Nynrah teleportierte. Eine schlechte Idee, denn dort spülte eine große Welle Energie-Protodermis auf ich zu. Währenddessen kamen die Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran und der nicht ganz gesunde Icarax, vom Himmel von Karda Nui herab, um dort Krika, Gorast und Bitil gegen die Toa Nuva zu helfen. Auch Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka kamen mit einigen Av-Matoranern und Toa Ignika, um Tahu, Gali und Onua zu helfen. Nun hatte der finale Kampf begonnen und im ganzen Sumpf wüteten Kämpfe zwischen Toa und Makuta. Während dieser Kämpfe entführte Krika Gali, um sie weg zu Teleportieren, doch Takanuva platzte vor Ende des Gesprächs aus einem Dimensionsportal dazwischen und verjagte den Makuta. Der Matoraner Mazeka, dessen Erzfeind ein ehemaliger Ta-Matoraner namens Vultraz war (nun Schatten-Matoraner), reiste bald nach Karda Nui, um ihn dort zu besiegen. Doch ein Dimensionsportal öffnete sich, und die beiden kamen in einer seltsamen Welt an, in der Toa wie Matoraner aussahen und Matoraner wie Toa. Die beiden wurden von „Toa Macku“ begrüßt… Die Toa Nuva indessen konnten mithilfe der sechs Schlüsselsteine in den Codrex hinein, bemerkten aber nicht, dass Makuta Antroz ihnen hinterher geschlichen war. Im Codrex entdeckten sie Spuren und Beweise dafür, dass hier einst die sechs Toa-Kanister aufbewahrt worden waren, mit denen sie Toa vor einem Jahr auf der Insel Mata Nui angekommen waren. Außerdem gab es hier die nötigen Gerätschaften, um den Großen Geist zu wecken, und drei Fluggeräte (Axalara T9, Jetrax T6 und Rockoh T3), die wahrscheinlich zum Zweck der Flucht hier waren, denn wenn man Mata Nui erwecken würde, würde ja ein großer Energie-Sturm über Karda Nui hereinbrechen und alles vernichten. Die Toa Hagah hatten tief unter dem Kolosseum Makuta Miserix getroffen, der - wie sie - nach Teridax suchte, um ihn endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Als sie jedoch mitten in einem der Gänge waren, öffnete sich ein Dimensionsportal, aus dem Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn und Brutaka traten. Axonn und Brutaka hatten ein kleines Abenteuer auf der Insel, auf der die Makuta erschaffen worden waren, erlebt; die Substanz, aus der sie gemacht waren, übernahm Brutakas Körper. Dann hatte das Wesen Brutakas Maske benutzt, um sich hierher zu teleportieren. Helryx und Keetongu hatten gerade auf der Insel Nynrah einer riesigen Protodermis-Welle gegenübergestanden, und waren dann durch ein plötzlich auftauchendes Portal geflohen. Lewa stieg ins Cockpit des Axalara, und Pohatu ging in den Rockoh. Kurz bevor Kopaka es geschafft hatte, in den Jetrax einzusteigen, wurde dieser von Antroz gekidnappt, welcher damit floh. Lewa, Pohatu und Kopaka verfolgten ihn, während Takanuva sich um die Evakuierung der Matoraner kümmerte und die anderen rätselten, wie man Mata Nui erwecken könne. Nun waren alle; Toa Hagah, Helryx, Zaktan, Keetongu, Axonn und der besessene Brutaka, hier, nur um festzustellen, dass Teridax sich in den Maschinen um sie herum befand und den Aal Zaktan mit Leichtigkeit getötet hatte. Miserix griff die Maschinen an, doch es war zu spät: Nach einer Rauchwolke konnten die anderen nur noch eine Zeichnung von diesem an der Wand erkennen, er selbst schien verschwunden. Axonn, Brutaka und Keetongu wurden ans andere Ende des Matoraner-Universums teleportiert, während Helryx bei Teridax’ Gedanken bleiben sollte. Die beiden Matoraner Vultraz und Mazeka unterdessen wurden von Toa Macku zu einer Festung geführt, wo sie feststellten, dass alle Makuta hier weiße Rüstungen trugen und Lichtwesen waren. Teridax führte sie zu zwei großen Wesen, die sich die Erinnerungen ansahen, und dann entschieden, dass Vultraz - als Schattenwesen - hier bleiben würde, während Mazeka gemeinsam mit jemandem von hier - er suchte sich Teridax aus - zurückkehren würde. Während Takanuva die Schatten-Matoraner mithilfe eines Rahi namens Klakk, dessen Energie-Schreie die „Schatten-Mauer“ der Matoraner zerstören konnte, in Av-Matoraner zurückverwandelte und Kopaka es schaffte, den Jetrax von Antroz zurückzubekommen, stellten Gali, Tahu und Onua im Codrex fest, dass es mit den Gerätschaften Tage dauern würde, bis Mata Nui wach sein würde -- zu lange. Deshalb suchten sie nach einer stärkeren Energiequelle - und fanden sie: Die Maske des Lebens. Unterdessen hatten Pohatu, Lewa, Kopaka und Takanuva draußen eine schreckliche Entdeckung gemacht: Die Makuta wollten scheinbar, dass man Mata Nui erweckte, zwei von ihnen - Krika und Icarax - hatten die anderen bereits getötet, weil sie sich dagegen gewandt hatten. Bevor jedoch etwas unternommen werden konnte, opferte sich Toa Ignika und erweckte Mata Nui. Daraufhin brachen bereits die Energiestürme los, die ganz Karda Nui vernichteten. Die Matoraner waren bereits evakuiert worden und die Toa konnten mit den drei Fahrzeugen entkommen; nur die Makuta konnten nicht entkommen und mussten sterben. Zur gleichen Zeit wütete in Metru Nui eine Schlacht zwischen Orden und Bruderschaft; die Toa Mahri waren jetzt auch zurückgekehrt, als auf einmal alle spürten, wie Mata Nui erwachte. Nun war es leichter, die Rahkshi der Bruderschaft zu besiegen, und bald kamen auch die drei Flieger mit den Toa Nuva darauf an. Alles schien friedlich zu sein, und Turaga Dume und Turaga Vakama kündigten eine große Feier am nächsten Tag im Kolosseum an. Doch das war es nicht, gerade, als Turaga Dume seine Rede hielt, in der er die Toa Nuva, die Toa Mahri, Matoro, Lhikan und alle anderen Toa ehrte, brauste auf einmal ein kalter Wind durch das Kolosseum und die Sterne nahmen die Form der Kanohi Kraahkan, Teridax’ alter Maske, die in Karda Nui gemeinsam mit Makuta Icarax vernichtet worden war, an. Teridax’ Stimme, die von überall herzukommen schien, erklärte, wie er die Kontrolle über den Körper Mata Nuis übernommen hatte. Dann verbannte er den Geist des echten Mata Nui in die Maske des Lebens, die ja immer noch im Codrex war, und katapultierte sie dann mit aller Kraft aus dem Matoraner-Universum heraus. So flog die Maske durch das All, auf einer Reise zu unbekannten Planeten und Ländern, und hätte man Mata Nuis Gedanken hören können, hätte man einen Satz immer und immer wieder gehört: „Ich komme wieder“. Nächste Story 2009: Baga Magna Kategorie:Karda Nui